


Just Close Your Eyes (The Sun is Going Down)

by MissChimKi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChimKi/pseuds/MissChimKi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Magnus, living in New York City had always had its ups and downs. It was a perfect place for an extroverted personality like his, but it was also susceptible to many dangers. Not that anyone thought a zombie breakout would actually ever happen but in hindsight it’s no surprise that it happened in New York.</p>
<p>Alternatively a Malec Zombie Apocalypse AU that focuses too much on the character's back stories and not on the zombie apocalypse itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes (The Sun is Going Down)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for tumblr user Louise-Belcher for the SH Summertime gift exchange. I'm not a big zombie person and I never really got into the trend but I really enjoyed writing this. SO much so that it will have a chaptered Saphael companion piece, an epilogue and a extra drabble. Title comes from Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" because I'm always swiftie trash. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's, The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters within them. 
> 
> P.S. Some things that aren't realistic for a zombie apocalypse:  
> -A single store being zombie free for so long  
> -That store having power, running water, heating and cooling and everything necessary to live  
> -That store not running out of food  
> -The lack of death  
> -The lack of zombie attacks
> 
> So if you're really into zombie apocalypses proceed with caution and don't say I didn't warn ya.

‘This is it, this is how I die,’ Magnus thought to himself. In retrospect his odds of survival in the past few months were always very slim, but he had always thought that he’d somehow be one of the people who made it out alive. Judging by the dead closing in on him though, he seemed to be very wrong.

For Magnus, living in New York City had always had its ups and downs. It was a perfect place for an extroverted personality like his, but it was also susceptible to many dangers. Not that anyone thought a zombie breakout would actually ever happen but in hindsight it’s no surprise that it happened in New York.

Magnus had been good for the first few months is the thing. His loft had managed to stay zombie free and he always had an overabundance of food for his many social gatherings. Besides his cat, he lived alone meaning rations would last longer, but eventually his food supply had run out leaving Magnus with no choice but to venture from his safe zone and into zombie territory. 

While it was obvious that he wouldn’t be safe going out onto the streets, especially alone, he reasoned that he could either stay in his loft and die of starvation (and boredom) or he could attempt to live by getting more food and also most likely be killed by zombies.

So yeah, it wasn’t shocking that Magnus was in this position. The closest convenience store that Magnus had known for a fact wasn’t overtaken by zombies was just down the street, not even a five minute walk, but with zombie filled streets that wouldn’t be an easy task. Magnus didn’t have any weapons either, he relied on years of tae kwon do and quick wit to fight off zombies, but his hands could only hold off so many and now they were closing in fast. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and prepared himself for what was to come when all of the sudden he heard the sound of an arrow being released and a body dropping to the floor, then another, and then another. His eyes flashed open, seeing the crowd of zombies getting smaller, he was able to regain his strength and take some of them down, with the help of the mysterious, and surprisingly beautiful, bowman. 

“We have to go now,” said a beautifully harsh voice, bringing him back to reality. Magnus nodded, too in shock to speak. This angel had saved him and he had no idea why.

“I’m not dead am I?” Magnus asked, trying, and failing, to keep up with the taller boy’s fast pace, “That wasn’t just a dream right? Am I in heaven now?”

The boy turned back to him looking extremely confused, “No you’re not dead, and if you think heaven is a zombie infested New York then maybe the zombies did get to you after all,” he said shortly.

“You’re not wrong,” Magnus chuckled, gaining more confidence to talk to the beautiful stranger, it wasn’t like him to be clumsy with his words, but then again he hadn’t interacted with anyone in the past few months so that had to be it, “But then again I’m pretty sure angels can only save you in heaven.”

The boy looked uncomfortable at this statement but chose not to reply, instead he changed the subject, “I’m Alec.”

“Alexander, beautiful name for a beautiful boy,” Magnus purred, not missing the blush that decorated Alec’s cheeks, “Now tell me, what were you doing on the dangerous streets that led you to saving me?”

“It’s just Alec and I saw you from the window of the shop we’ve set refuge in. There’s strength in numbers and I couldn’t just watch you die so ignored my friends’ wishes and set out to save you” he frowned, “you’re welcome,” he said as an afterthought.

“Oh right, forgive my rudeness I was just caught off guard. Thank you for saving me, I am eternally grateful,” Magnus smiled even though Alec was no longer looking, but instead keeping an eye out for any more unwanted visitors as they made their way to the shop.

“It’s really not a big deal,” Alec waved away the sentiment, “I’m just glad to see that there are people who haven’t been infected still, I was beginning to think it was only my group left.”

“Right, your group, the one that wanted to watch me torn to bits by an army of zombies, they seem like survival experts,” Magnus rolled his eyes as they got to the door of the shop. They were greeted by an angry looking blonde guy who quickly hugged Alec. 

“God you’re so stupid Alec, you shouldn’t have gone alone, we can’t lose you,” the guy hissed at him.

“I know Jace, but I couldn’t just let him die,” Alec explained, turning towards Magnus, “This is my” he hesitated, “well basically my brother Jace by the way and Jace this is,” Alec cut himself off realizing he never got the other boy’s name.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus stuck a hand out for Jace to shake, “enchanted I’m sure.”

Jace gave a quick laugh, “he’s quite feisty, he can stick around.” He held the door open for them before quickly shutting and locking it. Magnus watched as he and Alec moved the shelf back in front of the door.

“Don’t get too excited,” Magnus advised, “I just need to stock up on food and then I’ll be out of your hair and back to the lonesome solidarity of my loft.”

Both Jace and Alec gave him a bewildered look but Alec spoke first, “Are you crazy?” he asked, “Why would you go back out there especially after you almost just died? Why would you think I’d let you?” 

Magnus’ heart fluttered at Alec’s words, “Well you sounded like you already had your little squad put together, and I didn’t want to intrude.”

Jace rolled his eyes, “Nonsense, were happy to have another person, it gives us a better chance at outliving this virus.”

Magnus couldn’t argue with that so he just shrugged and let it be.

Jace cleared his throat after a beat of silence, “Well I guess we should introduce you to the others since you’ll be seeing a lot of them for some time.” 

Magnus gave him a tentative smile before turning back towards Alec, “Alright lead the way.”

Alec looked confused again and Magnus’ heart continued to melt as he followed Alec into the store. A group of worried looking people surrounded him immediately. A stunning girl stepped forward, punching Alec in the arm before throwing her arms around him, “You absolute idiot, I was sure you were gonna die, they wouldn’t let me out to save you,” her eyes were glistening with tears, Magnus selfishly hoped she wasn’t his girlfriend.

“I’m sorry Izzy,” Alec replied, holding her tightly, “I couldn’t watch him die though.”

That got her attention, the girl, Izzy, let go of Alec and turned towards Magnus, “Well I certainly hope my brother didn’t almost get himself killed in vain,” she stuck fiercely stuck out a hand, “I’m Isabelle.”

Magnus shook her hand politely, hoping his relief didn’t show too much, “Magnus Bane, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Isabelle.” Isabelle gave him a small smile before a red headed woman made her way to the front of the small group.

“Magnus?” she questioned.

“Jocelyn,” Magnus was clearly as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

She gave him a quick hug, mostly to make sure he was real, “it’s good to see you alive,” she whispered.

“Likewise,” he returned the sentiment, “and your daughter and husband?” he asked hesitantly incase the answer was bad.

His question was quickly answered by a skinny redhead launching at him. “Clarissa, it’s wonderful to see you,” he smiled at the girl, who returned a grin. He also gave a quick nod at Luke who had joined his wife’s side.

“Well this has been an interesting and unexpected reunion,” Jace spoke, protectively putting his arm around Clary.

Clary smiled at Jace, “Magnus is an old family friend,” she explained. Magnus was happy Clary didn’t disclose more personal information than necessary. While he knew he would be getting acquainted with these people now, he figured they didn’t need to know his past. 

It came as a surprise to most people that Magnus was a therapist. From his extravagant parties and eccentric personality, he exactly didn’t fit the stereotype. But Magnus knew from a young age that he wanted to help people. His home life wasn’t great and he was out casted at school. He’d always felt like an old soul trapped in a young body, and he had too much knowledge to know what to do with. So he channeled that knowledge and used it to help other people.

The Fray’s had been clients of his when he first started. He helped the family though the aftermath of an abusive marriage. Jocelyn’s ex-husband was now behind bars, but the lasting damage of the awful things he had done to his family would always stay. Magnus hadn’t seen the Fray’s since Jocelyn’s marriage to Luke, an old friend of hers that had been supportive of her after all that had happened. He never pushed her into anything and Magnus knew he wouldn’t ever hurt her in any way. Magnus was happy for them and he was glad to see all of them alive and well, they deserved endless years of happiness after all they had went through. 

While Magnus was introduced to the rest of the group his eyes kept flashing back to Alec, there was just something about him that Magnus couldn’t place. He was kind and caring enough to save a strangers life, there weren’t many like him anymore, it was impressive to see. Alec was strikingly attractive as well, more subtle than Jace or Isabelle, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Magnus. Magnus hadn’t felt this way in a long time, not since Camille had broken his heart back in high school. He had always kept his heart open to love, he had to for his clients, but until now it had been closed off to being in love. While his head told him it was unrealistic to feel this way after just meeting a person and that it was probably just hero worship, he just couldn’t shake the thought from his mind. 

*

Days turned into weeks at the shop and the weeks turned into months. Aside from a quick rescue mission for Magnus’ cat, they hadn’t left the shop. Magnus has gotten extremely close with everyone and honestly considered them family at this point. His feelings for Alec hadn’t dulled a bit, they only got stronger with the more information he learned about the boy. It was clear that Alec didn’t hold the same feelings, Magnus could tell he didn’t want anything more than friendship, but as they got closer more was all Magnus wanted.

Alec learned about Magnus’ career, he learned about Magnus’ childhood and even about Camille. Magnus in turn learned about Alec’s unrequited love for Jace that had nearly drove him mad, he learned about Alec’s need to please his parents and take care of Isabelle while they were away. Alec had come from a strong political family. His father was a senator and his mother a mayor, running to be a representative for the following year, so basically Alec had to be this perfect son. Alec had no idea if his parents and little brother were still alive, they had been in DC at the start of the outbreak and Alec hadn’t heard from them since. While it was scary not knowing if they were alright, Magnus could also tell it was a weight off Alec’s shoulders not having them around.

Magnus practically spent all his time with Alec now and while he had never felt closer to anyone, he couldn’t be sure how Alec felt, so he held back. He flirted, but he flirted with everyone. Alec always noticed him staring, yet he never caught Alec gazing at him, so he was pretty sure that Alec’s feelings for him were minimal. 

They were typically on night watch together. Not that anything ever happened luckily. In the past few months the zombie population seemed to decrease significantly. Magnus wasn’t sure if this was because they were actually dying or if they were leaving in search for more people to feast on. Either way it was unsettling. This particular night Alec was exchanging the story of Jace coming into the family. Magnus could tell Alec’s feeling weren’t completely gone, but he could also tell he respected Jace and Clary’s relationship and wouldn’t destroy his and Jace’s friendship over his crush.

Magnus was listening intently (okay maybe he was getting a little lost in Alec’s eyes but they were just so damn blue) when out of nowhere Alec stopped talking. Magnus looked at him confused and Alec just pointed out the window of the shop. Outside a boy was being chased by a small group of zombies. 

Magnus reacted quickly, already on his feet and heading towards the door, but Alec was quick also, he grabbed Magnus’ arm and pulled him back, “What on earth do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

“I’m saving him,” Magnus said like it was obvious, “Like you did for me.”

Alec’s expression softened and his grip loosened, “It’s very noble of you it’s just, I can’t lose you.” 

There was a look on his face that Magnus couldn’t quite place and all Magnus wanted to do was kiss him and reassure him that it would be okay, but right now he had a life to save, “I have to do this, come with me if you must but this is something I need to do.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Alec nodded and began walking to the door. “Guys what’s going on,” they were startled by a new voice. Simon was making his way towards them.

“There’s someone out there alive, we need to save him,” Magnus explained quickly.

Simon perked up at that, “Ooh a battle against the undead I’m so excited.”

“No you are definitely not coming,” Alec frowned. Simon pouted.

“Simon we need you to be ready by the door, if it’s a narrow escape it’ll be good to have someone back here ready to let us in and take action if necessary. Wake up a few of the others as well in case we need back up,” Magnus told him. Simon seemed upset at this but he did as he was told and Magnus and Alec headed into the night and a possible dreadful end.

The boy had managed to fend off quite a few of the zombies but it was obvious he was getting tired quickly. The zombies were closing in on him and his greatest weapon now seemed to be his smart mouth as he was currently telling off all the zombies who probably couldn’t understand him at all let alone his sarcasm, Magnus already liked him.

The zombies ere so distracted by the boy they didn’t notice Magnus and Alec approaching. They didn’t notice Alec drawing his bow to shoot and they didn’t notice Magnus attacking from behind. It was a relatively small group of zombies and they were able to fight them off quickly, unfortunately the noise alerted the other zombies in the area and now getting back to their safe zone would be a bigger task.

Magnus was mindlessly killing zombies when he saw him, Ragnor Fell, and old professor of his, one that completely changed his life, only he wasn’t human anymore, he had been bitten. Magnus stepped towards him in disbelief. “Magnus look out!” he heard Alec shout as Ragnor lunged for him before an arrow was launched into his head. Ragnor fell to the ground but before Magnus had time to react he felt himself being dragged away, back to the safe zone by Alec and followed closely behind by the newcomer.

Simon was waiting by the door ready to let them in and shut it as quickly as possible, there were zombies on their tails but they didn’t have enough time or strength to battle them all. They ran in quickly, locking the door and moving the shelf back into place. The banging of the zombies was still prominent. The group has woken up and were thankful to see that both boys were alive as well as the newcomer.

Simon had taken to the new boy and was trying to calm him down. Magnus wandered off to a secluded section of the store to regroup while introductions were made.

He wasn’t there for long when he heard Alec approach. “Hey,” Alec greeted.

“Hey,” Magnus returned, not moving to face Alec but not sending him away either. He felt Alec take a seat beside him after a beat of hesitation. 

When Alec didn’t ask or pry Magnus took a shaky breath and spoke, “That man was my mentor,” he explained, “he’s the reason I pursued therapy and now he’s just not himself anymore and there’s nothing I can do to help him.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec spoke softly before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Magnus while he cried. “I hate seeing you like this, I wish I could do something,” he said after Magnus’ tears had stopped.

“You just being here helps,” Magnus tuned to look at him, “I’m just very grateful to have you in my life, even if the circumstances that brought me to you were less than great.”

Alec smiled a genuine smile at him, “I’m happy to have you in my life too,” he returned, “now get some rest, you’ve had an eventful night.” 

 

Neither boy made an effort to move, eventually Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and fell asleep. Alec didn’t want to wake him up so he made himself as comfortable as possible without moving and fell asleep as well.

*

The next week was filled with the constant bickering between Simon and the boy they saved, Raphael. He fit in okay with the group and Magnus had taken to him immediately, helping him get settled and listening to him and just being there as a friend for him. There was also a change in Alec’s demeanor, he didn’t seem as happy and he was avoiding Magnus as much as possible, then again he appeared to be avoiding everyone aside from Isabelle who he couldn’t escape from.

It was hard to have privacy in such a small shop so when Magnus stumbled on a private conversation between Alec and his sister he should have left and pretended not to hear anything, but he just couldn’t. Not when Alec had spent the majority of the week walking the other way whenever he saw Magnus coming, he needed to know why.

“I just love him and I can’t stop,” he heard Alec’s voice from the next aisle. He assumed Alec was talking about Jace, it made sense, but his heart still broke a little. 

“You need to speak to him Alec, let him know how you feel,” Isabelle encouraged, “This is different than with Jace, I know you’re more afraid of rejection than anything but I don’t think it will be like that.”

Magnus almost dropped the box he was holding in shock, they weren’t taking about Jace which logically meant they were talking about him, or Raphael but Magnus hadn’t seen Alec talk to him at all so that was unlikely.

“I don’t want to lose him,” he heard Alec say weakly, “It’s crazy how close I feel to him in this short amount of time but I can’t not feel this way, I shoved it down for so long but that night I could have lost him and I know I can’t handle that Iz.” Alec sounded so broken, Magnus wanted to hold him close until they were both okay and now that he knew Alec was talking about him, he knew he could. Before he could change his mind he turned the corner and stepped into the aisle. Alec noticed him immediately and his eyes widened in fear.

“Shit Magnus you just heard that didn’t you.” Magnus nodded, unsure of what to say. Isabelle took her cue to leave, glaring at Magnus as she left, letting him know that she would not hesitate to throw him out to the zombies if necessary.

“Magnus I’m so sorry, forget I said that just please don’t leave. I’ll stay away from you if you want I just need you to be safe, I never meant for this to happen,” Alec rambled on until Magnus held up a hand for him to stop. Alec stopped mouth still open looking terrified for what Magnus had to say.

“Never meant for what to happen?” Magnus asked. Alec looked confused, “Never meant to fall in love with me or never meant for me to find out?”

Alec took a deep breath, “I guess both. I didn’t even realize my feelings for you until I almost lost you. I hadn’t felt like this since Jace, and I’ve never actually been in a relationship, I know you don’t feel the same. It’s okay I can get over it like I did with Jace and it’ll be fine.”

“And what if I don’t want you to get over it?” Magnus asked stepping closer.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Alec stated looking confused as usual.

“Alexander, I’ve been in love with you since the moment you saved my life and it has only gotten stronger as time goes on. I don’t want you to get over it because I don’t want to get over it,” Magnus told him, reaching out to grab his hands.

Alec looked shocked as he took all the information in, he couldn’t believe that Magnus would feel the same. But he did know that they didn’t have all the time in the world to be together so he let go of Magnus’ hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus responded quickly and eagerly as they had both been waiting so long for this moment. The kiss softened after a moment, both just savoring each other and not wanting the moment to end, but eventually they broke apart, foreheads still touching.

“What just happened?” Alec asked huge smile on his face.

“I believe you confessed your undying love for me and I begrudgingly confessed mine back and now here we are,” Magnus shrugged but smiled back all the same. Alec laughed and it was music to his ears. He hadn’t been this happy since before the outbreak. And even though things were unsure right now. Even though they didn’t know how long they had left. They knew that they had each other, and both wouldn’t take that for granted. They may not have much time, but they wouldn’t waste a second of it now that they could finally be together.


End file.
